Sesame Street: Tombstoner28
Air date: April 27, 2019 Transcript song Elmo: (singing) ???: Hey, Elmo! I have a very deep voice! Elmo: Do you know me? Tombstoner28: Yes, i'm Tombstoner28, and i know you. I came to sleep at your house, come home, let's talk while we get home. Elmo: What did you do? Tombstoner28: I just went for a walk. I like to compose music, i composed OC: Creepypasta Battle Theme and i've done other stuff and i posted all of my stuff on YouTube right away, i'm a gamer, youtuber and music composer, and a sparta remixer. Elmo: Oh! Tombstoner28: That's right, i compose music, make gameplays, make videos about my real life, like my DS Lite Hard-modded shell. And videos about video game glitches. Tombstoner28's mom: Welcome home Tombstoner, did you take someone home? Tombstoner28: Yes, i took Elmo. Elmo: What a beautiful home! Tombstoner28: Thanks. These are my brothers, my sister Liza is gone to Ireland, my 28 years old sister, oh, it's my number. I'm 20 years old. Here are still David VII, my 13 years old brother, Lost Silver, my 10 years old brother and my baby brothers Gino and Gina. Elmo: How did Liza go to Ireland? Tombstoner28: Liza went to Ireland because she found a boyfriend there, i don't know his name, but we miss her very much. Elmo: Oh, what a sad thing to say? Tombstoner28: I agree with you Elmo, my parents missed her more than me and my brothers, (breath) it is hard to be without her. Yeah, it's evening! I like to stay at home at evening and night. 6:30 p. m. Tombstoner28: Well, i will show you how do i make my stuff and post it on YouTube. Elmo: Can i be on one of your videos? Tombstoner28: Of course, let's record a video together. minutes later Tombstoner28: Ok, i posted that on YouTube, do you like it? I do. Elmo: Yes, me too. Tombstoner28: Did you hear about Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney? I like it as much as Pokemon, Touhou, Harry Potter, Oda Nobunaga and Creepypastas. dinner time Tombstoner28's mom: Dinner time! Me and my dad have some salad, David VII has some semolino, Lost Silver has some sandwiches, you have some fried chichen! Tombstoner28: Coming mommy, yayayayayayayayay! I love fried chicken. Tombstoner28's mom: And Elmo, you have the same as David VII. dinner Elmo: Did you drink some soda? Tombstoner28: Yes, i drink Pepsi, Coca Cola and sodas everyday. Gino and Gina: (baby crying) Tombstoner28: Oh, it looks like my baby brothers are crying. Tombstoner28's mom: Bedtime! Tombstoner28: Oh, it's just time to go to bed, ha, great, i wish i could stay up longer, i don't like to go to bed early. next day Elmo: Good morning Tombstoner28! Tombstoner28: Good morning Elmo, yesterday was awesome, oh, i have some tea with milk and some biscuits. Elmo: Why do you have a deep voice? Tombstoner28: I'm old, and i like to have a deep voice, yes, it is good to have a deep voice, you have a bright voice, sometimes, my deep voice makes my baby brothers cry. Elmo: Yesterday was awesome, this home is great! Tombstoner28: You should come home more often, because we like to have you home. Elmo's home Elmo's mom: What is Elmo doing now? Elmo's dad: I don't know honey, i know he went with Tombstoner28, but i don't know what is he doing right now. Elmo's mom: Me neither. at Tombstoner28's home Tombstoner28: You should stay another night at home, what do you think? Elmo: Yes. end Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street episodes Category:Tombstoner28 Category:Elmo's World Episodes Category:Tombstoner28's World Episodes